Parricide
Parricide is a fanfiction concerning the relationship of Celestia and Ambrosia Emrys. AKA, the fanfiction cha wrote to explore the possible relationships of the two cousins but unwittingly ended up using the sad route. Author's Notes My name is chacha (stylized as that please dont capitalize the first c thanks) and welcome to jackass. Honestly? I thought the first fanfiction I would ever write concerning my ocs would be ambrosia/amelia but i thought nah, i've already established the fact that something will happen to ambrosia that won't ever make ambrosia/amelia canon unless i pull some weird plot shit (and i will lmao). so let's just do it like this. i'm just gonna write a fanfiction concerning the sweetheart Celestia who noticed that something is off with the future Merlin, specifically ''with her magic. enjoy. The Actual Story Ambrosia Emrys’ dorm was dark and unlit but Celestia knew the girl was in there. She ''had to be there. If she wasn’t in the library then she was in the forest but if she wasn’t in the forest, she would have had to be in her room and Celestia already checked the library and the forest. The future God Mother carefully made her way inside and flicked open one of the lights. She felt guilty as there was a possibility Ambrosia was asleep and she rarely willingly slept nowadays but Celestia shook her head and adopted a determined nature. Even if she was sacrificing Ambrosia’s sleep—the future of Camelot was important and surely the future Merlin would agree to that. “What’s got you here Celest?” A voice from the bed nearly shocked the life out of Celestia. The grey-haired girl faced the beds and saw Ambrosia being roused from her sleep. She didn’t even take off her everyday clothes to change into her pajamas and suddenly Celestia felt guilt rising up from her as she realized that this was Ambrosia’s first sleep in days. Ambrosia cocked her head, her face morphing into an expression of annoyance. “Don’t just stand there and gawk at me like a chicken Celest! What’s gotten into you?” Celestia’s wings fluttered as she started to float over to Ambrosia. The future Fairy God Mother felt nervousness replacing the guilt she felt earlier. Her hands were shaking and even if she wore gloves she still wiped her hands on her skirt. “We have to talk.” Celestia said as she sat down on Ambrosia’s bed, facing her. “We’re talking, aren’t we?” Ambrosia smirked and raised an eyebrow. She crossed her hands and leaned back on the wall. “You know what I mean.” Celestia sighed. “You know why I’m here.” “I don’t actually know, dearest ''cousin.” Ambrosia said, “Why don’t you tell me?” Celestia had the itch to tuck her hair behind her ears despite her wearing a hat, instead she opted for just folding her hands together. She had a vague feeling that this won’t end prettily, and she hopes—she hopes her gut is wrong. “There is death in the path you are considering to take.” Celestia said, her voice wavering. “I know—I know I should’ve asked for permission but—the manifestation of your magic, Ambrosia—''Ambrosia, you have to listen to me.” Celestia’s voice cracks. “I am unsure if you have made your choice but your magic certainly did, and please let me tell you—there is death in that path.” “Is it not that there is death in every path I’ll take, dear cousin?” Ambrosia replies, her voice is steely and Celestia winces. “That is the story of Le Morte de Arthur. I will be encased in ice by Morgana and Arthur will be killed by his son—even if I choose other paths, it will still inevitably end with her death.” “''I know'', by the gods I know.” Celestia closes her eyes and she concentrates on Ambrosia’s magic spilling out from the girl. It is warm as always, all Merlins have that certain trait in their magic aside from it practically overspilling from the inside of her. It is a curse and a gift all Merlins must bear, the magic of tremendous amount, yet—''yet'' there is something sinister underneath those magic that the future Fairy God Mother does not exactly know what it is. Celestia’s eyes snap wide open. “But Ambrosia, this path—this path you are to take, it will lead to more deaths than needed, perhaps even your own father will be affected.” “My father is practically dead. He is encased in ice and the father I know is just his spirit.” Ambrosia spits out leaning forward to Celestia, her arms are no longer folded and her face is contorted into an expression of anger. “I will still take the path my magic chose, and there is nothing you can do about it dear cousin.” “''Have you ever thought'' on why Merlin did not teach you the dark arts?” Celestia snaps, her wings fluttering quickly as she floated above Ambrosia. Everything in the room was in disarray as the future Fairy God Mother’s wings’ winds were strong enough to move things. “Ambrosia, ''answer me. Did you not stop to think why Merlin was too quiet about your future?”'' “''I know—I know, I already made the connection ''years ''ago Celestia! You’re a few years too late to tell me this!” Ambrosia snarls out, and stands on the bed to look at Celestia properly. “I no longer care about ''anything, everything I have is gone or will be gone! It’s easy for you to stay in your destiny as you—you’re gonna do something you like the most but I? I—I don’t even have—“ Ambrosia’s voice cracks as she falls down to her knees. Celestia’s eyes soften. “Ambrosia,” She murmured as she floated to the girl and embraced her. “Is this about her?” “''By the gods'', yes.” Ambrosia softly whispered, “Everything I do is for her—she is the sole reason why I am still here. I am bounded ''to her.” “This is unhealthy—Ambrosia, you know what will happen if you go through with this plan, right?” Celestia tears up as holds the hands of her cousin. “You know what it could mean to you, right?” “Best case scenario? I disappear and she still lives. Worst case? She still dies and I lose everything I have ever worked on. I lose the only connection I have to my father. I lose my magic.” Ambrosia tells her as she grips harder on Celestia’s hands. “You don’t have to do this.” Celestia murmurs, not bothering iif she feels a slight pain from Ambrosia’s grip. “It’s not too late—we can go to Merlin and he knows how to undo the whole spell—you don’t have to do this.” “I have to.” Ambrosia looks at her with determined green eyes, and Celestia’s heart breaks. “It’s too late to undo the spell, I can feel it seeping my magic away.” Celestia’s eyes widens as she realizes ''that ''was the sinister feeling she felt latching on Ambrosia’s magic. It is her who grips harder on her cousin and it takes everything she has to not embrace Ambrosia tightly. It is a surreal feeling, Celestia notes, a surreal feeling that your cousin, who was ''literally ''born from magic and loved magic with all her heart as it was the only connection she held to her father, is sacrificing her magic for a girl she loved who might never even love her back. Still, the self-control Celestia had was not perfect and she still embraced her dearest cousin, latching onto her tightly and not wanting to let her go. For all Celestia knew, this might be the only chance she will ever get to embrace Ambrosia again. “Please, ''please.” Celestia murmurs into Ambrosia’s hair, tears finally falling down. “Find a way to live.” Ambrosia gives no reply and returns the embrace, perhaps even more heart-felt than Celestia’s. They stay like that for a few hours, holding each other and weeping at what the future will bring. Ending Author's Note. I love Death :- ) anyways, after this whole incident and after Celestia finds out, she talks and handles Ambrosia a bit more careful and if she sometimes transfer a bit of her magic to Ambrosia, well it's not like its anyones business is it? (dw, magic is virtually undrainable if you give it slowly by slowly unless you're a dumbass like Ambrosia and decide to sacrifice ALL magic, like all and not even leaving one tiny drop for her magic to heal and grow again, for a girl she likes) Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Koiizumi